The Sol's Soul
by Traek
Summary: I'm bringing this story back. This time, it's better. What happens after Golden Sun. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Isaac's Memories

The Sol's Soul  
  
Traek  
  
Traek does not own Golden Sun  
  
1. Isaac's Memories  
  
"B-but I have claimed the power of Alchemy!" exclaimed Alex, as he stood on the peak of Mt. Aleph. He had lost all hope, but there was still a gleam of triumph in his eyes. "I am the most powerful being, and will control all things!"  
  
"You will not!" argued the Wise One. "Don't you see your misfortune? Alchemy can only be held by a true adept! Not one who would use it for the danger of other people!"  
  
"I have claimed it! It's mine! I took all control of the Golden Sun!" pleaded Alex. He stood in fright. He knew that he would not win against one who says that they are the power of Alchemy, but he still never gave up.  
  
"You'll pay back for your damage — " the Wise One ordered. " — or you will rot under this patch of land for all of eternity!"  
  
"Do you believe that is wise?"  
  
The Wise One chuckled. "what wiser decision would come from mankind? I am the Wise One!"  
  
"I-I'll fight you!" Alex shook. He pulled out his sword, and held it up towards the Wise One. "I-I can win!"  
  
"Fight me? You'll never get so much as a scrape of gravel off of me!" the Wise One lifted the sword through Psynergy, and held it up by Alex's neck. Alex stepped back in fear, and waited for the Wise One to speak. "Die, or repay for your damages!"  
  
Alex fell down on his knees. "Please forgive me, but no one will let me help them!"  
  
"Then you will fall under this mountain, as in collapses!" the Wise One said, as he threw the sword back to Alex.  
  
Alex picked up the sword quickly, and held it up, ready to stab the Wise One. He did so, but the blade did nothing. It went right through him, as if he were a ghost. Alex began to sway it around, but it still went through the Wise One.  
  
"That is enough!" yelled the Wise One. "You will go!"  
  
Mt. Aleph collapsed, and Alex was gone.  
  
Silence...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 months later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isaac awoke in the middle of the night. Something had woken him, and he couldn't get back to sleep. His mom and dad woke in eight hours, but he could wait.  
  
His stomach churned, and he went down to the kitchen. It was still summer, but it was freezing outside. He knew it was just because of the night. He got his breakfast, and began to eat as he watch the fireflies dance in the darkness. He went outside, and sat on the small wooden chair on the back porch. He was glad he added this porch to their house.  
  
He sat there and thought. He remembered what Jenna had told him the night before: Meet Garet and I at the Plaza tomorrow. He was getting excited about this. Whenever they met at the plaza, it usually meant that Jenna had something neat to show them, but one year, he had been worried about going to the plaza. It was three and a half years ago, when he was fourteen. He didn't remember it in complete detail, but he knew everything up to a point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honey! Get up!" Dora said, as she shook Isaac. Isaac awoke. "Good. You're up. Someone has pushed the boulder off Mt. Aleph, and if you don't hurry to the plaza, we might not see each other again."  
  
Isaac and his mother ran outside, and found Kyle. Kyle, Isaac's dad, looked very worried, which was surprising because Isaac has never seen him worried. Isaac's father was always a brave man.  
  
"Dora! We must see if there are any survivors. This storm looks terrible. Anyone could get killed," said Kyle in a fearful tone. Isaac became even more surprised. It was as if he were in a haunted house, where everyone was scared.  
  
"I have to get Isaac to the plaza, Kyle," explained Dora.  
  
"He's old enough to go alone, Dora," said Kyle, pointing to Isaac. Isaac got a little upset. He knew that his father would say that, but his father wouldn't mind looking out for other people, but not look after Isaac; his own flesh and blood. "You can go, right Isaac?"  
  
Isaac had lost his train of thoughts, and looked up at his dad. He nodded, and left.  
  
"See? He's a man," Kyle told Dora.  
  
"Goodbye, honey!" called Dora to Isaac. She wasn't paying much attention to her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac remembered that part in much detail. He remembered how much his dad didn't appreciate him. Maybe it was just the weather that made Isaac upset, or maybe not. He was glad that his father wasn't dead. He always remembered playing games with him, and practicing Psynergy. Isaac loved his dad, and looked up to him.  
  
'Maybe I'm just thinking too much,' Isaac thought to himself. He thought more about that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac was ready to go down to the plaza, but heard a cry from his friend Garet. He found Garet trying to get his things down to the plaza, but were too heavy. "Could you help out, Isaac?"  
  
"I think it would be best if you just leave them here," Isaac explained.  
  
Garet did so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac's memory got a little fuzzy. He looked out at the midnight sky. Then, he turned his attention to the patch of dirt that he remembered as Mt. Aleph. "Huh?" Isaac, just saw something strange. The land began to glow, but soon, died down. This was a frightening moment as he stared more at the ground.  
  
Isaac began to remember the rest of that day. He remembered finding Felix drowning. He remembered getting help, and the boulder falling. He remembered the first fight with Saturos and Menardi, and how he and Garet lost.  
  
"Whoa!" Isaac was leaning back on the chair, and almost fell. He brought all four legs to the floor of the porch cautiously.  
  
He then remembered the past five months, after finding his home town in ruins after the Golden Sun occurred. He had to rebuild the house. He had much help from his dad. Isaac laughed. 'Actually quite a lot of help,' he thought.  
  
The sun began to rise slowly. He started to think more about the glowing of Mt. Aleph's ruins. 'Why did that happen?' he asked silently to himself. The glow was a light blue, and only little holes let the light out.  
  
Isaac went back inside, very confused. He sat down at the table, and began reading Psynergy and You. He had been reading it for a while, and decided he should finish it up. He also was wondering what the glow was. He suspected it to be eight by now.  
  
His mom came down and looked at him. "Are you already up?" she asked.  
  
"I've been up since midnight," he answered.  
  
"Couldn't get to sleep either?" she suspected.  
  
"Why do you ask? Did you wake up?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
"I already got some. I was out on the porch thinking," Isaac said. His mom looked at him. She might not be too happy about him staying up and going outside in the middle of the night.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he lied. "What did you do while you were up?"  
  
"I sat in my bed for a while. I didn't want to wake you. Kyle was up, too, but he's trying to get to sleep right now. Then, after a while, I went outside to do some gardening. I went back upstairs to try and get some sleep. But I couldn't. Neither could Kyle, but he's sleeping now. Unless he's just faking it," Dora explained. "What did you scream about?"  
  
"Scream? Oh yeah! I almost fell off my chair. No big deal."  
  
" I keep telling you not to lean on your chairs like that. You could get hurt," Dora was crushing the coffee beans, and poured them into her hot water. "Almost done with that?" she was indicating the book that Isaac was reading.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll read it when you're done."  
  
Kyle woke up and went downstairs. "Good morning," he saw the look on their faces. Both Isaac and Dora had bags under their eyes from no sleep. They noticed that Kyle did, too. "I'll have some coffee."  
  
"Here you go," said Dora with a smile, as she handed him the mug. Then, she sat down. "What are you doing today, Isaac?"  
  
"I'm meeting Jenna and Garet down at the plaza. We might spend the night at the inn," Isaac answered.  
  
"You really like that place," Kyle said. "Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess, because Jenna always finds something cool to do there," explained Isaac. "Maybe because they have a lot of things to practice Psynergy on."  
  
"Are you aloud?" asked Dora.  
  
"They set up pillars and stuff for special visits. The innkeeper always lets us try," Isaac said. "Well, see you later."   
  
"Have a good time!" said both of Isaac's parents together.  
  
Isaac walked outside, and started to walk down to the plaza. It was really cold. Isaac was clutching his arms. It was summer. Why was it freezing? Then, it began to snow. "What the?" He started to walk faster to the plaza. It suddenly became warm again, and the snow melted. "Whoa."  
  
He finally got to the plaza, and opened the door of the inn. He saw Jenna and Garet practicing on the pillar. "Hi Isaac," greeted Jenna from across the room. Isaac walked over to them.  
  
"Did you notice something funny about the weather?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think that a bit of coldness in the summer is a big problem," said Garet.  
  
"It was snowing, Garet," explained Isaac. He knew that they would never believe him, if they didn't see it for themselves.  
  
"Snowing?" said Jenna in confusion. "B-but it's summer. Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, I don't think my eyes lie," Isaac told them.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You might have been hallucinating," explained Jenna.  
  
Isaac looked outside, and his eyes became wide.  
  
"What is it?" asked Garet.  
  
"A blizzard!" exclaimed Isaac.  
  
They all looked outside to see it snowing so hard that you could hardly see anything. "Whoa!" said Garet in fright. "I don't think we can get home until it stops."  
  
"How is that happening?" asked Jenna.  
  
They went back to sit down, and heard the roaring wind outside. Isaac used 'move' on the pillar, and it swerved to the side.  
  
After a while, everyone was gone, and walking home.  
  
"I woke up pretty early this morning," said Garet, as he watched the people leave.  
  
"So did I," agreed Jenna.  
  
"I woke up early, too, but I don't know why," explained Isaac.  
  
"That's weird. Everything today is weird," said Garet fearfully with his eyes still staring out the window. Then he saw someone in the distance. "There's someone out there. He looks hurt — no way — it's Alex!" 


	2. The Discovery

The Sol's Soul  
  
Traek  
  
Traek does not own Golden Sun  
  
2. The Discovery  
  
"Alex?" said Isaac in confusion. "I thought he was dead!"  
  
They all kept on watching Alex as he slowly got closer to the inn. Alex raised his arms, and suddenly, the blizzard stopped. It started to snow very lightly.  
  
Alex came in, and went over to the innkeeper. "Give me a room," he said angrily.  
  
"We're all booked," said the innkeeper.  
  
"I said, give me a room!" exclaimed Alex.  
  
"B-but there aren't any left," said the innkeeper shaking.  
  
Alex pulled out his sword, and held it up to the innkeeper's neck. "I'll say this one more time. Give me a room!"  
  
"R-right away."  
  
Isaac turned around, and ran after Alex. "I thought you were dead!" he said running. He pulled out his sword, and went to slice Alex, but Alex held up his sword just in time to block. The innkeeper stood in fright because his arm was now bleeding from Alex's retaliation.  
  
The fight between Alex and Isaac raged as they blocked and struck. Alex sliced at Isaac, but Isaac dodged immediately jumping on a table. He pushed everything off it.  
  
The innkeeper fainted because, as Isaac knew, that all of the dishes on the table were his best china.  
  
Alex jumped on another table, and broke all of those dishes, too. This woke the innkeeper up, but he fainted again when he saw the new mess.  
  
Isaac jumped onto Alex's table with his sword up, but Isaac didn't fall back down. He was stopped, floating in midair. Alex had his hand out, as if he were making Isaac stay up there, and he was. Isaac moved his legs trying to get down, but nothing happened. He was just floating up in midair. "What?" said Isaac in confusion.  
  
Alex laughed. "You seemed to have noticed that I'm able to keep you up there without even touching you," Alex laughed again. "Let me show you another trick up my sleeve."  
  
And almost instantly, Isaac was shot into the air, and hit the ceiling, full force. He gritted his teeth in the pain. "Oh! Hot! Hot!"  
  
"You have seemed to discover that I can make your insides burn, too. Heat rises," Alex teased.  
  
"How are you doing that?" asked Isaac, still in pain.  
  
"I am now the center of all Alchemy!" Alex explained. "I can now control the world as I please!"  
  
"B-but how?" asked Isaac. He was still attached to the ceiling.  
  
"Silly child! I have found the Sol's Soul!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"What? I-I don't understand," Isaac told Alex.  
  
Alex put his hand down, and Isaac fell right on top of a table. There was a loud crack, and the table collapsed. The innkeeper fainted a third time. Jenna went over to aid him, while Garet kept watching. Garet pulled out his sword, and charged at Alex, but was then instantly stopped. He couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't breathe. He fainted right there, still in the position that he was when he was standing up. Alex put down his hand, and Garet could breathe again, but he was still out cold.  
  
"Silly child!" Alex said again. "Didn't he see his friend almost die?"  
  
"He was risking his life for me!" Isaac argued. "You see a problem in that?"  
  
"Why would he have been so stupid?" Alex asked. He did not expect an answer, and he didn't get one.  
  
"How did you do that?" Isaac asked.  
  
"I told you! I am now able to control the world!" Alex explained.  
  
"B-but why? How?" Isaac was very confused.  
  
"I have found the center of all Alchemy. Then I became it!" Alex said.  
  
"Tell me more!" Isaac demanded. Garet got up, and so did the innkeeper. Garet and Jenna joined Isaac.  
  
"Sit," Alex told them.  
  
"No," Isaac said. Suddenly, three chairs were pulled up, and they sat down.  
  
"Let me explain," said Alex putting his hand down. Isaac got his willpower back, but he didn't care to stand up when he was already sitting. He expected Garet and Jenna to be thinking the same. "Mt. Aleph collapse — you should know that — well, when it collapsed, I was able to live, but I was in a deep sleep —"  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Time travel. I gained control of Alchemy, and was able perform time travel, but I'm not there yet. When Mt. Aleph collapsed, I was asleep for five months, until today. I awoke in the middle of the night, and saw this bright blue orb. I touched it, and instantly found out that this orb was Alchemy. Then, I found out that everyone in Vale woke at that very moment. I began to glow with a blue light, just like the orb, and was able to climb out of the ground. Then I noticed that the four Elemental Stars were sitting right next to the plot of land. I picked them up, and decided that I can control every other world if I create another Golden Sun," Alex explained.  
  
"You can't make another Golden Sun!" Garet argued. "The lighthouses are lit!"  
  
"What happens when you put another log on a fire?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well, the fire would be bigger than before, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Garet.  
  
"If I put another stone in the lighthouse, the light would get stronger," explained Alex.  
  
"B-but you'll destroy the world!" yelled Isaac. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Why keep this world, when I get the rest of the worlds to myself?" said Alex, as he left.  
  
"But what about the innocent people you'll kill?" Isaac yelled after him, but it was too late, Alex was already gone. 


End file.
